Descendants
Descendants is a Disney Channel Original Movie that aired on July 31, 2015. Production finished on July 17, 2014. The movie received positive reviews and 6.6 million viewers. Plot In a present day idyllic kingdom, the benevolent teenaged son of the King and Queen (Beast and Belle from Disney’s iconic Beauty and the Beast) is poised to take the throne. His first proclamation: offer a chance of redemption to the trouble-making offspring of Cruella De Vil (Carlos),Maleficent (Mal),The Evil Queen (Evie) and Jafar (Jay) who have been imprisoned on a forbidden island with all the other villains, sidekicks, evil step-mothers and step-sisters. These villainous descendants are allowed into the kingdom to attend prep school alongside the offspring of iconic Disney heroes. However, the evil teens face a dilemma: should they follow in their nefarious parents’ footsteps and help all the villains regain power or embrace their innate goodness and save the kingdom? Novels Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel was released on May 5, 2015, and is penned by best-selling author Melissa de La Cruz — author of novels such as The Witches of East End and Blue Bloods. It is a prequel to the film. The book has spent over 14 weeks as a Children's Middle Grade New York Times Best Seller. Besides detailing about the children of Maleficent, Jafar, Cruella De Vil, and the Evil Queen, it also talks about some of the known locations of the Isle of the Lost like Dragon Hall (the only school on the Isle of the Lost), Goblin Wharf (which is operated by goblins who would like amnesty for their involvement with Maleficent), Bargain Castle (which sells enchanter robes and bargain hats while the top floor is where Maleficent lives), Jafar's Junk Shop (which is owned by Jafar as mentioned in the film), Castle Far Away (where the Evil Queen lives), Hell Hall (where Cruella de Vil lives), and the Isle of the Doomed (which is hidden next to the Isle of the Lost). The sorcerer Yen Sid from Fantasia is positioned here by King Beast to work at Dragon Hall to help the students with formerly magical parents adapt to more modern methods since the Isle of the Lost's barrier negates all magic. The following is a list of characters that are mentioned, hinted or make an appearance during the book in addition to Belle, Beast, Maleficent, Jafar, Cruella De Vil, the Evil Queen and their children. Other Books Other books have been released, including Mal's Diary, Mal's Spellbook, a poster book, and a Guide to Auradon Prep. Animated Spinoff Right after the film finished airing on Disney Channel, it was announced that a CGI-animated short spinoff entitled Descendants: Wicked World would be released in September 18, 2015. Furthermore, former Phineas and Ferb storyboard artist Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft announced on Twitter that she was directing the series, with Jenni Cook as producer, and that the original cast would be reprising their roles. Each episode of the series is going to be under Five minutes long, and in January 2016 A DVD intitled "Descendants: Wicked World & More" will be released and will have every short from season one, along with the Rotten To The Choreography and the Set It Off Specials. The episodes are about two minutes long. Cast The following is the known list of characters appearing in the film. AURORA TOUT PLAY Jessica Raine CENDRILLON TOUT PLAY Jenny Garth GASTON TOUT PLAY Sam Heughan Trivia *In the Latin American dub, the songs are not dubbed and are instead subtitled with Spanish lyrics. On-screen text is not replaced either, and is subtitled. Gallery Videos Disney Descendants Official Teaser New DCOM's in 2015! References Category:Films Category:Descendants Category:DESCENDANTS 3A